Game Grumps the Wrath of the Ego-rage-or
by truebluesneakers
Summary: The Game Grumps decide one fateful day that they will try to conquer the infamous "Bubsy 3D". However, things take a turn for the worst when Arin becomes so frustrated that he transforms into his dark alter ego; the 'Egorager'. Can his friends save him and turn him back to Egoraptor? Barry, throw the answer up on the screen! Then play it back three times in slow motion!


_**Author's Note:**__ Welcome to my first Game Grumps fanfic! I decided to start writing these after I noticed a severe lack of Grump fanfics out there, and so if you're a fan of the show like me then look forward to more stories featuring these awesome guys! Also, just so that you know, I began this right before Jon left, so the story does star he and Arin as the protagonists. However, I added Danny, Ross, Barry, Suzy, and the like just to update it so that it was more current. Plus, the Grep family just doesn't seem complete without all them. Alright then, without further ado, here's the Wrath of the Egorager!_

**_Game Grumps; the Wrath of the Ego-rage-or_**

Arin 'Egoraptor' Hanson and Jon 'JonTron' Jafari - also known as the famous 'Game Grumps' - were currently ass-deep in a comfy old couch in the Grump Room, and were having a particularly frustrating gaming session while playing Bubsy 3D. Things were getting seriously intense; empty chip bags and crushed soda cans littered the floor, fatalities of the hard battle the two were fighting against the godforsaken game. Jon was manning the controller and sucking more than usual, while Arin was watching and providing what he called 'moral support'. Even with all that Arin was doing to cheer Jon on, though, Jon still was performing abysmally and had just seriously flubbed a jump, costing them a try and infuriating the already grumpy Egoraptor sitting next to him.  
Jon squealed his high-pitched scream as he lost control of Bubsy and died for the umpteenth time on the same obstacle that had defeated him several times prior. Despite failing in that same particular spot more times than he could count, the bearded Grump still hadn't learned and continued to approach it with the same failure oriented strategy, and Arin was seriously at the end if his rope. "Jon!" Arin tore at his hair and stamped his foot hard into the carpet below them, "its a shitty 3D platformer with an ass ton of bugs! Channel your Sonic 06, not your Crash Bandicoot!" Arin got up, turned around, and slammed his face into the wall behind him at the verge of tears. The resulting tremor caused a few Transformers and the Sonic 06 case to fall off the shelf next to him.  
"I can't do it, Jon!"  
"I can't either!" his chubby partner replied, half sobbing and half laughing his ass off.  
"I can't do it anymore!" Arin burst into tears and made a break for the door, only to be stopped by Jon, who had leapt off the couch and snagged him by the collar of his sweatshirt. He shoved his face close to Egoraptor's and shouted at the top of his lungs like a drill sergeant, "Well I'll tell ya what, Arin; you can give up now, or we can beat this damn game, because I certainly can't do it without you, and I know you can't do it without me!"  
Arin sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes, moved by his friend's inspiring pep talk. "I appreciate it," he replied, "but look what we're dealing with, man!" he gestured to the TV with the Bubsy title still up on the screen.  
Jon chuckled slightly through his own tears, amused at how pissed off he had gotten Egoraptor. "Arin," he began in an attempt to calm his friend down. Arin, however, was too worked up to listen.  
"You gotta draw the line somewhere!" he yelled as he freed himself from Jon's grip and stormed across the room. He stopped at the door and threw it open halfway, putting one foot outside in preparation for his rage-quit exit after he finished yelling at Jon.  
"You gotta draw a fuckin' line in the sand, dude! You gotta make a statement!"  
"Arin!" Jon tried one more time to calm his partner.  
Arin wasn't going to be calmed, though. The Egoraptor was on a complete rampage, and nothing was going to stop him.  
"You gotta look inside yourself and say, 'what am I willing to put up with today?'" he shouted.  
Arin paused for a moment. Suddenly, Jon saw Arin undergo a horrifying transformation. Arin's face scrunched back into his neck, unleashing his multiple chins which shook with rage. His eyes widened so that Jon could clearly see the firery anger burning within them, and his flowing hair began to blow dramatically in an unseen breeze, adding a terrifyingly dramatic accent to his rage. Never had Jon seen Arin get so mad. Never, even through their Goof Troop and Aladdin and Sonic 06 playthroughs, had Arin reached this level of anger. Arin had gone through a transformation. He was no longer the Egoraptor Jon knew, he was now the Dark Egorager. How Jon knew this he wasn't quite certain. Maybe it was the hellish fire burning in his eyes or the purple mist and mysterious wind circling around him. But somehow, Jon knew that something had changed. Jon cringed in fear as Egorager inhaled dramatically to speak the final line of his rant.  
"NOT FUCKIN' THIS!"  
The house trembled as he said those words, and somewhere in China the people felt the earthquake he caused as he slammed the door to the Grump Room.

Jon sat alone, curled up in a ball of trembling fear on the couch for about 15 minutes before the shock of the terror had worn off. He slowly got himself the nerve to go see where Arin had gone. He carefully and quietly tiptoed over to the door and placed his hand on the handle. Jon noticed that arin had crushed the knob like a ball of Play-Doh in his grasp.  
Slowly, Jon stealthy crawled on his hands through the hallways of Arin's house. He followed the footprints Arin had left when he stormed off down the hall, which wasn't terribly hard to do, considering the fact that Arin had left gigantic potholes in the flooring where he had stomped. Plus, there were the burn marks on the wall where Arin had fired lasers out of his eyes.  
Jon tried not to think about the level of destruction Arin had been able to cause. Jon wished Jacques was with him, he knew that he would protect him. But he was on his own though, so he bravely pressed on. He needed to find his buddy and make sure he was okay.  
Crawling past the doorway of the adjacent room, Jon looked in to see a very scared looking Barry with his laptop open. Said laptop, Jon noticed, had more burn marks on the lid where Arin's laser blasts had hit.  
"What the fuck was that?" Barry inquired in a rather timid voice. "Oh, that was Arin. He just got really mad. We were playing Bubsy 3D," Jon answered promptly.  
"Oh," Barry nodded, indicating that he understood perfectly.  
"Oh, hey Barry?" Jon asked, "could you throw in Link's shield and Master Sword in this story?"  
Barry nodded once more and held his finger up, indicating that he needed a sec. After a few moments of him typing on his laptop, the two items Jon requested materialized in his hands.  
"Thanks Barry!" Jon happily replied, relieved to have some form of defense. Just then, Danny and Ross' heads poked out from behind the sofa, and Suzy emerged from the closet. "Dude, whatever Arin just did scared the shit outta me," Danny said.  
"Jon, make sure that he's okay," Suzy added in a concerned tone.  
"I fucked a cantaloupe once!" Ross Chimed in, looking at Danny eagerly for his approval.  
"Goddammit Ross..."

Jon continued on, still following the trail of Arin's destruction and rage. It lead outside, around the front lawn, down the street, back to the grump house, around to the back of the house, through, the window, and finally dwindled off near the kitchen. Jon, exhausted from crawling that whole distance on his hands and knees, rested for a moment just outside of the kitchen. As he was catching his breath, he looked over at the window and saw Jacques fly in, his bright grern feathers glistening in the sun and his cyborg eyes glowing their usual blood-red color. Jacques perched himself on the Not-so-Grump's shoulder.  
"Sup, Jon," Jacques robotic voice greeted.  
"Jacques, where the fuck were you man, I could've really used your help a second ago!" Jon exasperatedly asked his pet bird.  
"Getting bitches," was Jacques answer. "Not that you'd know anything about that. Anyway, there's a hot pigeon waiting for me, Jon. I'll see you later," and with that, Jacques departed.  
Jon, on his own once again, decided that he had to have enough courage to find Arin. He took a deep breath, raised his sword and shield and stepped inside the entrance to the kitchen, ready to face the Egorager and turn him back to good ol' Egoraptor. But, to his surprise, Jon didn't ser the Egorager. Instead, it appeared as if Arin's anger had worn off because he was just standing there in the kitchen looking normal once again. The flames in his eyes had gone and the hellish fog swirling around him had dissipated. Arin was back to normal again, calmly making himself a mayonnaise and wonder bread sandwich.  
"Arin?" Jon called out to his friend, giggling profusely at the thought of how mad he had gotten Egoraptor. "Jon, what the hell do you want?" Arin replied, clearly pissed at Jon but still also trying to hold back a smile."You mad, Arin?" Jon asked, giggling even harder. "I'm reaaaaaly sorry about that Aaariiin..."  
Arin snorted out a small laugh and answered, "Jon, you're such a fuckup..."  
The two friends walked back to the Grump Room, laughing and discussing how much they hated Bubsy and what game they should play instead.  
It was good to have Arin back.

_**Author's Note; **__So there's a short little one-shot and my very first published fanfic! Please feel free to review and check out my deviant art profile if you wish! (I've got the same name and profile icon as I do here on fanfiction) Anyways, thanks for reading lovelies and stay tuned for more Grumplicious writings! Also, if you have an idea for a fanfic you'd like me to write, I'll gladly take suggestions at truebluesneakers and email you back when I write them. Thanks!_


End file.
